CORE B: DATA AND ANALYSIS CORE ABSTRACT This Program Project will recruit and track a cohort of dogs longitudinally over time. The Data and Analysis Core will provide tools for the management of the cohort (including Clinical Trials Management), the collection of owner and veterinarian data through web based tools, computational resources for storing genetic and metabolomic data, and the management of geospatial and sensor data, as well as veterinary record data. Leaders of the Data and Analysis Core, Drs. Sean Mooney, Patrick Heagerty, and Steve Schwartz, will also provide statistical support for designing well-powered studies and for the analysis and association of outcomes. Drs. Mooney and Heagerty will also provide the capacity to share data sets through the internet and some analytic capabilities for sharing and reporting aggregate statistics through the web portal.